Near Misses
by hbomba
Summary: Post-ep for 4x05. Reunited but trouble's past still remain. And what the future holds threatens to keep them apart.


Title: Near Misses

Author: hbomba

Rating: M

Summary: 4x05 post-ep. Reunited but trouble's past still remain. And what the future holds threatens to keep them apart.

A/N: Written for a challenge on twitter. The prompt was rewrite or extend the last doccubus scene of 4x05.

* * *

The art of love is largely the art of persistence. -Albert Ellis

* * *

Bo stood in front of Lauren with an icy severed hand in a freezer bag in one hand and her hopes and dreams in the other. All she wanted to do was to wash the crazy day away and to spend some time with Lauren who had been MIA for months. But, as it turns out, Lauren had other plans and for whatever reason, they didn't include Bo.

It was one of many times Lauren had unintentionally broken her heart. And maybe Bo was too soft-hearted, not having found enough to harden her heart in the world at large. Lauren stood across from Bo and declared her intentions to stay with the Dark, rebuffing Bo's promises to free her. Lauren could be just as stubborn as Bo, sometimes callously so. That accompanied by her doctorly detachment left Bo feeling cold after running hot since they had been reunited.

When she first laid eyes on her, walking across the lawn, grass threading through her toes, Bo's heart had swelled against her breast and tears pricked her eyes. Always a vision of grace and beauty, Lauren was the surprise Bo never expected. Even as Evony toyed with her, Bo never suspected she had an ace up her sleeve. After all, Lauren was the game-changer and that bitch, the Morrigan knew it. Bo was sure she had manipulated the situation with Lauren-just so-to gain Lauren's trust and to coerce Bo.

She was a subject of the Dark now and what better way to appease the succubus than offer her human lover as bait. Evony thought she was so clever but Bo had her number. She may have tricked her with the whole Vex debacle but Bo had been reckless, letting him get the best of her easily. Imagine her surprise when she marched into the Morrigan's office with Vex's cold, dead hand only to be reprimanded. Bo Dennis did not answer to anyone, anywhere, at anytime. Least of all, the leader of the Dark Fae. But Bo had to admit that she was a little disappointed in Lauren, being so easily duped by Evony.

Still, that didn't change the fact that as Bo was pressing her against the wall, sequestered away from the Dark Fae party that brought them together and they made the most of their ten minutes in heaven. Bo's fingers sunk into her and Lauren was speechless. Bo had, of course, fallen quite perfectly into Evony's bear trap. If Lauren was aware that she was the bait for the trap, it didn't show. But Lauren's breath was in her hair and she clung to Bo's neck and back, her knees trembling as Bo pressed into her, Bo's rhythm was maddening and when release loomed, Bo kissed her hard, muffling Lauren's moans. She was beautiful in the shadow of her orgasm. Her lips were cherry red, a fine sheen of sweat making her skin glow, and the blush of exertion on her cheeks and chest. But their coupling was short-lived as a knock at the door sounded immediately after Bo found release.

She heard footsteps and then the door opened, shining light into the darkness. Kenzi muttered something before flipping the light switch. She jumped at the sight of Bo sitting alone on the couch in the dark. "Jesus!"

"Sorry, Kenz," Bo sighed.

"Uh oh, who died?"

Bo let her head fall back and she stared at the rotting ceiling. "Just my relationship."

"Lauren's back?" Kenzi sat beside Bo.

Bo nodded. "With a vengeance."

"Shiz, dude! Inquiring minds wanna know? Where's the Doc been?" She sat at attention waiting for the skinny.

"Hell if I know," she started. "But the Morrigan played her endgame card."

"How's that?"

Bo sighed, drawing out the answer to Kenzi's question. "Lauren's with the Dark now."

"As the world turns!" Kenzi exclaimed. "What are you gonna do?" She bit her thumb nail.

"What can I do? She wants to stay and I want to go. It's over."

"Well, I never…" Kenzi shook her head.

"You never what?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd let her go." Kenzi shrugged.

"Yeah, well, life's like that sometimes, Kenz." Bo stood, walking to the kitchen. She dragged a bottle of red wine off the counter and carried it back to the couch. She took a drink from the bottle.

"All class, Succubus."

"Who am I trying to impress?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Kenzi patted her knee. "No one, clearly."

Another set of footsteps alerted the pair to her presence. Bo stood, facing the door as it opened to reveal Lauren standing on the threshold. She bowed her head, blonde hair cascading around her face as she spoke. "Hi."

Bo blinked, and for the second time that day she was convinced Lauren wasn't real. "Kenz-"

Kenzi stood. "Say no more, say no more." She shuffled up the stairs towards her room as Lauren took a few steps towards Bo.

"Why are you here?" Bo asked, casually-as cold as she could manage all things considered.

"Bo," she said, pained. Lauren sat on the couch.

"You want some wine?" Pulling a pair of wine glasses from the cabinet, Bo poured the cabernet sauvignon and offered it to Lauren, holding the glass out until she relented and took it in her hands.

She sipped the wine and set it aside.

Lauren turned toward Bo. "I've missed you," she said quietly.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Bo grumbled into her wine glass, before taking a long sip.

Lauren scooted closer, taking Bo's glass away from her and setting it next to her own. A hand pressed against Bo's cheek as she cocked her head to the side and watched her carefully. Bo's eyes drifted shut. She was warmed by the wine and undone by Lauren's presence. "Take me to bed, Bo."

"It won't fix anything," she said sadly, looking away.

"When has that ever stopped us?" She whispered.

She wasn't really going to turn down Lauren, was she? Lauren leaned forward and kissed her, a connection that Bo couldn't deny. Her fingertips tingled, her heart raced and Lauren's hands were tearing at her top. She kicked off her shoes and straddled Bo's lap, kissing her fiercely, the crinoline of her dress crinkling as Bo held Lauren against her. She must've known that she could only tempt a succubus for so long before it backfired on her. Bo peeled away her jacket and threw it toward the other end of the couch. Reaching behind her she unzipped Lauren's dress, her straps fell around her shoulders as Bo's mouth covered her neck. Beneath her dress, Bo's hands inched up her thighs to her waist and she yanked Lauren's panties down roughly, fingers sinking into her with ease.

"Bo…" came a long, low moan from Lauren, her hands in Bo's hair. Bo bent her backwards in her lap, her body taut as Bo's mouth continued its explorations across her chest, hands squeezing her breasts. "Bo," she gasped. "Take me upstairs."

Lauren hooked her feet around Bo's hips as she lifted them off the couch. Snaking her arms around her neck, she buried her face in Bo's shoulder. It always surprised Bo how light Lauren was and tonight as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she felt it profoundly.

She laid Lauren on her unmade bed and took a step back, hurriedly undressing herself. She unbuckled the dagger from her thigh and set it on an open trunk, pushing her pants off her hips. Lauren's eyes were wide with arousal, watching. When Bo had kicked off her last stitch of clothing, Lauren stood, her dress falling to the to the floor. She took a wide step over it toward Bo and sighed when their skin finally pressed together.

Their mouths clashed, hands clutched at whatever they could grab as they fell back onto the bed together. Bo popped up immediately, climbing over her, their mouths meeting roughly as Bo held herself above her. Hiking Lauren's knees over her hips, Bo settled into the apex of her legs, pressing herself against Lauren. She looked down at her, a sparkle in her eye.

"Touch me," she said, her hand coming to rest on the back of Bo's neck. "Please."

The need in her voice, cut Bo right to the quick and her hips jumped, slowly settling into a rhythm. Lauren moaned, and not some stifled fucking-at-a-Dark-Fae-party moan either, but a real, honest to goodness moan.

They had sex earlier at the Dark Céilidh but it was quick and dirty. There was no time to get undressed, just pushing panties aside and slipping into oblivion for ten minutes. They hadn't made love in months and when it's been that long a few fingers will always suffice. But it was over so fast and only left Bo hungry for more. When Bo made a move to go for a second act, Evony interrupted again. Their ride was ready and so was the scavenger. Fantastic.

So, Bo had driven around in a limo, staring down Lauren's dress, her panties in Bo's pocket. If that wasn't torture, than Bo didn't know what was. But she was starting relive her earlier urges as her hips ground down against Lauren's. A thrust, and a soft "mmph" from Lauren as they pressed together.

Her hands were in Bo's hair, her tongue in Bo's mouth, Lauren was letting go, giving in and Bo was taking over. She held onto the headboard as she worked her hips against Lauren's. Biting her lip as she increased the pressure of her thrusts, Bo's head fell back. Lauren ran her hand from the length of Bo's neck, between her breasts, over the plane of her stomach before gripping her thigh. Her thrusts were coming sporadically now, grinding more and thrusting less.

Lauren's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh, Bo," her lithe fingers pulled Bo down to her.

Bo's mouth explored her neck before covering Lauren's with a crushing kiss. Her hips jumped as she found a swifter tempo. She was writhing now and Bo was to blame, but she didn't let up. Instead, she pushed harder, grinding against Lauren. When the breath caught in Lauren's throat, Bo knew she was close and moved faster still.

Lauren grabbed her ass with both hands and held her against herself, her hips making little circles against Bo who was having a hard time catching her own breath. "Lauren," she moaned.

Her nails were digging into Bo's back but the pain just spurred her on. Harder, faster, she pushed herself to the brink. Tenderness was out the window and raw and rough were in.

The quiet concentration came before she did. Lauren bit her lip and expelled a shuddery breath. Bo knew her sounds and knew that she was teetering on the precipice. Bo's hips slammed into hers and then she was free. Her orgasm eclipsed Bo's bad day and it was only a few moments later when Bo felt release coursing through her own body.

She fell to the side of Lauren, chest heaving. Lauren looked over at Bo and smiled, a real showstopper, in fact and Bo was drowning in her mixed signals. As their breathing slowed, the reality of the situation set in. There were no words between them, just the smooth caress of hands and the evening of breath. It had been so long since they were in this place but it was short-lived. Not five minutes after her orgasm, Bo could only watch as Lauren sat up, sighing happily before slipping out of bed to retrieve her dress from the floor. Stepping into it, Lauren turned her back to Bo. "Zip me?"

Bo bowed her head and acquiesced. "Lauren," she started.

"Hmm?" Lauren hummed.

"Don't go." _There, she said it._

Lauren crawled onto the bed and wrapped herself around Bo. She would press kisses against Bo's neck and inhale the scent of her hair and in a short while, Lauren would be drifting off, her soft noises enchanting Bo further.

* * *

Bo inhaled sharply, her eyes opening suddenly. She rolled over and checked the clock. Eight a.m. Her arm smoothed across the empty bed. Lauren's shoes were gone from the doorway as was every trace that she had been there. Bo sighed. Nothing filled Bo with terror like the death of a relationship but she wasn't enough for Lauren anymore. She was good for a booty call but it was clear to Bo that Lauren had outgrown her.

She felt foolish but not used. She knew what they had shared up against that wall at the party and between the sheets of Bo's bed was genuine love and desire. _Why put up fronts, then? _Bo wondered.

Bo dressed with purpose and wandered downstairs where the coffee pot was percolating and her roommate was speculating.

"So you just talked last night, am I right?"

Bo yawned. "Sure."

"Then we need to talk about the after party," Kenzi said holding up a pencil with a pair of panties dangling from its end.

"Shit." Bo snatched the underwear from Kenzi and for the second time in two days, Bo stuffed Lauren's panties in her pocket.

"So, you and the Doc had a real meeting of the minds, did you?"

"Look, Kenzi, it's nearly been a year, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you waking up alone?"

"She had to get back to the Dark Fae compound," Bo lied.

"Uh huh. If you ask me, Doc wants her cake," she started. "That's you," she said from behind her hand. "And she wants to eat it, too." She cleared her throat. "Friends with benefits," she whispered.

"Stop. Just stop." The pained expression on Bo's face was Kenzi's indicator to cease and desist.

"Sorry Succyface. I thought-"

"It's okay," Bo waved Kenzi off.

"I can see that someone needs their space today, so I'll be up in my room reading Flowers In The Attic."

"Kenzi, don't go." Bo flailed. "I'll go." Snatching her keys from the counter, she walked into the entry way and pulled the panties from her jacket, momentarily before stuffing them back into her pocket. She sighed, opening the door to the outside and, hopping down the stairs toward the Camaro, Bo frowned at an approaching car. The taxi stopped in front of the clubhouse, its door opening and Lauren climbing out with a large brown paper bag.

Bo couldn't stop the smile that spread stupidly across her face as Lauren approached, still in that fantastic little black dress. "Where'd you go?"

She lifted the paper bag and smiled. "Amazing patisserie-I got us breakfast."

"I thought-" Bo couldn't bear to finish her thought but Lauren nodded knowingly.

"We should go in," Lauren said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Bo nodded, following Lauren into the clubhouse.

"Hey Bo-Bo!" Kenzi called. "Did you forget something? Her panties are in your pocket, dude!"

The floor creaked and Kenzi looked over her shoulder to see Bo and Lauren standing by the kitchen. Bo rocked back on her heels.

Kenzi sized Lauren up. "Well, aren't you the Belle of the ball?" She smiled cordially and then frowned. "Isn't it a little drafty in that dress?"

Reaching into her pocket, Bo held out the balled up underwear to Lauren. "You know, this is not how I saw breakfast going at all…"

"Breakfast?" Kenzi perked up from her spot on the couch.

"I brought pastries." Lauren began unwrapping the croissants, beignets, éclairs, and profiteroles filled with chocolate pastry cream.

Kenzi tip toed up to the platter of pastries, hand over mouth. "Mon dieu!" She exclaimed.

Lauren sat on the sofa picking at a croissant and Bo sat on the arm of the couch beside her pulling a beignet apart. Laying a hand on Bo's thigh, Lauren studied her profile.

Bo paid her a sideways glance. "What made you come back?"

"Breakfast-"

"I get the feeling that it was an afterthought."

"Bo…" She rubbed Bo's knee.

"Look, it's okay. I get it. You don't want to do this anymore."

Kenzi looked up from the pastry tray and took a handful of pastries. She scuttled past the sofa and towards the stairs to her room. "Not feeling the third wheeling today," she mumbled, her mouth full of food, as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Bo didn't have a witty rebuttal or even a bitchy one. She was defeated. "Bo, this isn't about you, I promise. I just have some things I need to take care of."

"You know what, Lauren? It's fine." Bo stood and dropped her beignet in the trash. "Do what you have to do."

Lauren got to her feet and walked to meet Bo in the kitchen. Standing in front of Bo, their eyes met, hers, sparkling with endless possibilities and Bo's who asked countless questions. "I'm not going anywhere." Lauren whispered. She kissed her fervently, cupping her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Bo remained still, hands at her sides and when she pulled away, Bo silently followed her with her eyes. Lauren lifted her purse from the counter. She smiled. "In all our time together, I don't think I've ever gone home with my underwear in my purse." Bo didn't look up from her boots and Lauren's smile faded. "Bo, say something. Please."

"See you around," she said.

Lauren set her purse down again and turned toward Bo. "I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did," Bo echoed.

She looked away then, but Bo still watched her. Taking her purse again, she walked toward the door. She wanted to stop her but she would be back, of that Bo was certain. Whether for protection, sex, or comfort. Lauren Lewis couldn't stay away and Bo would be lying if she said she didn't like it that way. Still, the wait would be agonizing, the sexual tension would crackle between them and her desire would grow, but she would wait for Lauren because love is patient and Bo could be too.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
